


Check in to Hotel Hell

by adipose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, casefic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7437742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adipose/pseuds/adipose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean go to investigate a simple haunting, but find that something more dangerous is at play when they find that Cas is there too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is unedited at this point so is super rough right now. Comments and criticisms are welcomed and encouraged! The title is just temporary so suggestions would be amazing!

"So, any idea what this thing is?" Dean asked Sam as they walked through the doors of the rundown hotel.  
"Looks like a spirit," Sam replied, looking around the room. "The police report says that the kids thought that they were being chased by some kind of figure, although they couldn't identify any of the features. The police thought they were lying, but apparently the kids were scared out of their minds. One of them hasn't even left his house since it happened two weeks ago."  
"Well, that certainly sounds like our kind of thing."  
"Yeah, I thought we'd check it out and it might be a nice, easy hunt for once."

Sam walked over to the front desk and jumped over it, then began looking in the cabinets.

"Ah, here we go!" Sam called out to Dean.  
"It's a check in log! Looks like it ends on May 3rd, 1989"

"Huh, just a day after your birthday" came Dean's reply.  
"I guess so," Sam chuckled. "Supposedly the hotel shut down pretty abruptly, so our spirit might be one of the people that checked in last."  
"Recognize any of the names? Any local legends you know of?" Dean asked.

"None of the names look familiar."

"Well, let's look around a bit more, then we can hit up a library and try to do some research."

"Sounds good"  
\-------------  
Dean was walking around the corner of a hallway in the hotel when he heard a whooshing noise come from inside a room. He pulled out his gun, crept up to the door, and then kicked it open.

"Cas?" Dean shouted, confused. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hello Dean," came Cas' reply. "There is something in this hotel, something that the other angels have been talking about."

"And?" Dean said, "what is it?"

"I don't know yet," Cas answered. "Something powerful, but all I've heard are whispers and snatched of conversations. No one is willing to say anything outright."

"Powerful? Like, how powerful? Sam and I thought that we were dealing with a simple spirit here, and we need to know what we're getting into."

Dean looked to Cas for a response, but none came. Cas had vanished.

"Come on! Fucking angels" Dean shouted.

"Dean! Are you alright?" Sam exclaimed as he ran through the door, gun drawn.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Dean sighed. "I just saw Cas, but of course he zapped away before I could get any info out of him."

"Cas? How did he even know we were here?"

"Don't know. He said he came here because he had heard talk of 'something powerful'."

"Oh, wow, I suppose we just go look up the lore on powerful things and see what to do."

"Yeah, I know. Well, we're sure as hell not going to be able to find him, so I guess we should look around some more."

"Alright," Sam replied. "Just stay on your toes. I guess this may not turn out to be an easy hunt after all."

Sam and Dean left the room and started walking down the hall.

"Any idea what we're even looking for?" Sam asked.

"Nope, got no clue."

"Well, I haven't gotten any EMF reading in this whole place, or any sulfur or any sign of anything in this place."

Dean opened his mouth to reply but stopped, cocking his head.

"Uh, did you just hear that?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Sounded like a ding. Maybe an elevator?"

"There was one off to the right when we came in. Let's go check it out."

The brothers walked back to the lobby and went to the right, intensely aware of how silent the building was. They walked up to the elevator and stood in front of it. The whole frame looked slightly rusted, and the buttons obviously hadn't been used in many years.  
Dean tentatively approached and hit the button. The elevator dinged, the same sound they had heard earlier, and then the doors opened with a grinding noise that left Sam and Dean covering their ears.

Sam shined his light through the doors and immediately noticed that something was missing--the elevator car itself. Sam crept to the edge and looked down, expecting to see the bottom of the shaft. Instead, he saw himself looking into what looked like a bottomless pit. 

Dean cautiously approached and joined Sam at the edge.  
"What the fuck!" Dean exclaimed. "What could even do something like this?"

"I've got no idea" Sam answered, astonished.

"I mean, I've seen all kinds of weird shit, but a bottomless pit? In a goddamn elevator shaft in a rundown hotel?"

Suddenly Dean and Sam both whipped around as they heard a noise. A man was charging at them, black eyes glinting from Sam's light.

Dean pulled out his gun and aimed at the man while Sam pulled a knife out of his pocket. Dean fired at the demon and struck it right in the head, but as he did it the demon ran into him and pushed him back. Sam reached for his hand but couldn't catch him, turning back to face the demon. He stabbed the demon with the knife and watched the light flicker as it died.

Sam then spun around and looked down the elevator shaft.

"Dean!" he shouted, listening to his voice echo. "Dean! Dean!"

\-------------------

Dean gradually woke up, feeling nothing but the pain in his back from hitting the ground. He slowly became aware of a hand on his shoulder.

"Shh, Dean, you need to rest. You've been hurt."

Dean slowly opened his eyes to see Cas looking at him, seemingly worried.

"Cas?" Dean croaked out, barely able to speak. He felt like his lungs had been completely crushed.

"Dean, you're going to hurt yourself if you keep trying to talk."

"No, Cas, where... where are we?"

"We're trapped. There are some powerful sigils down here, and they've created some kind of holding area."

Dean sat up, groaning, and got a better look at his location. They were sitting in a room that looked exactly like the one they had been in earlier. He looked up at the ceiling, but the roof seemed completely intact.  
"Have you checked the door?" Dean questioned.

"Yes," Cas replied. "It won't open, and I can't teleport out either. The windows are completely blacked out. We're trapped in here for now."

"Shit." Dean groaned again and scooted up against the bed, forcing himself into a sitting position. "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know, Dean. Whatever summoning ritual they used to pull my here was strong, and the sigils seem to be unbreakable. I'm trying to find out who did this."

"Well, some fucking demon charged me and threw me down here."

"The demons must want us here for something. We just need to wait until either Sam can do something or they come for us."

"Great!" shouted Dean. "Just what I need. Sit around trapped in a hotel room until some black eyed bitches come to kill me."

Cas sat down on the floor next to Dean and stared ahead, seemingly resigned to waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here is the next part. I hope you like it, and I would love it if you left a comment telling me what you thought! Thanks for reading :)

Sam swung the beam of his flashlight around the room, looking at the piles of boxes, all covered in a thin layer of cobwebs and dust. He walked around the room slowly, trying to tell if there was anything that might be important. He ended up towards the back of the room and saw a second door. He moved his handle towards the handle and slowly turned it, trying not to make a sound. He opened the door cautiously and shined his light inside.  
He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw an empty stairwell. He began to move down the stairs and quickly reached the bottom. Once there, he saw another decrepit room, one that looked as if it hadn't been occupied in many years. Then he noticed an elevator door off to the side, blocked off by stacks of boxes. He ran over and quickly pushed the boxes out of the way. He tried pressing the elevator button, but the light stayed off and nothing happened. Sam looked around and thought for a second and then pried the doors open.  
\--------------------  
Dean sighed and looked around the small room yet again. Every part of his body hurt from the fall, but all he wanted to do was move. There was nothing he hated more than the feeling of helplessness. He looked over at Cas, awed by the peaceful expression on the man's face. How could Cas just sit here and stare at the wall, lost in his own world, when they were trapped in a place they didn't even understand.  
Dean kept staring until Cas suddenly turned to face him. Dean jerked his head away, looking in the opposite direction. He felt his face begin to go red as he heard Cas say, "Yes, Dean?"  
"Uh, nothing, I was, uh, j-just, you know, trying to think of a way to get us out of here."  
"Dean, I don't think we are going to be able to get out of here very easily."  
"Well, couldn't these damn demons have at least left us some food? I'm starting to get really fucking hungry."  
Cas stood up and walked to one side of the room.  
"I think there is some food in the small refrigerator," he said.  
"A minifridge? Wow this place is fancy."  
Cas opened the minifridge and reached inside, pulling out a peach.  
"Here," he said as he shut the door and walked back over to Dean, holding the fruit in his hand.  
"A peach? Cas, do I really seem like a peach person to you?"  
"I'm afraid our options are rather limited, Dean."  
"Of course," Dean muttered, biting into the peach. He immediately spat it out and grimaced.  
"Cas, this peach tastes like its been expired for decades."  
"I'm sorry, Dean," Cas said earnestly. "It didn't look expired to me."  
"It's fine, Cas. It doesn't matter. I just want to get out of this damn room."  
"I understand, Dean. But there isn't anything that we can do for now."  
Dean once again looked at Cas' face, wondering how he could possibly be so calm and collected, given their current situation. Cas looked at him and cocked his head slightly, as if to ask Dean what he was thinking.  
"Dean," Cas said, now staring at him. "You're going to be OK."  
Before Dean knew what he was doing, he leaned closer to Cas, bringing their faces together. He put a hand on Cas' shoulder and slowly brought their lips together. Cas seemed shocked and unclear what to do, but he nervously leaned in to Dean as their lips met. Dean wrapped his arms around the angel and pulled their bodies together. Cas brushed his hand against Dean's cheek and then ran his fingers through the other man's hair. Dean pushed Cas into the side of the bed and kissed him harder still, feeling all of his worries melt away.

\-------

Sam shone his light in the elevator shaft, expecting to be starting into the same abyss he saw earlier. However, all he saw was the ground, just a few meters below him. He shone his light up and saw the elevator car sitting on the first floor. Confused, he ran back up the stairs, out of the maintenance room and back to the elevator by the lobby. He pressed the button on the door and it instantly slid open.  
Sam looked inside, but all he saw was a standard elevator car.  
"Shit," he muttered. "Now it's just disappeared."  
He sighed and then cautiously stepped into the car. The door shut after a few moments, making Sam suddenly feel like he was in some kind of death trapped. He braced himself and then hit the button for the basement level, unsure what would happen. He heard the old elevator rattle to life as it began to slowly descend. Sam was on edge, just waiting for something to jump out at him, but that something never came. The elevator dinged and the door opened, revealing the same basement that he had seen earlier.  
Sam began to panic. He could fight off a spirit or kill a demon, but now he didn’t even have an idea what he was up against. Dean and Cas had just vanished, and he didn’t have a clue what had taken them. He felt like he was totally useless, just sitting there while his brother was in danger.

\-----------

Cas suddenly broke away from Dean, lightly pushing him away.  
“Dean, I… I shouldn’t be doing this,” Cas stuttered, his voice barely under control.  
“Cas, you already rebelled against Heaven, I don’t think this is that bad,” Dean said, smiling playfully.  
The corners of Cas’ lips twitched into a slight smile and he suddenly pounced on Dean, pushing the other man to the ground and climbing on top of him. He leaned down and began to slowly kiss Dean. Dean reached up and grabbed Cas’ head, pulling the angel closer to him. The only thoughts in Dean’s mind were how Cas’ lips tasted, how the man’s body felt against his, and the deep blue eyes he was staring into.


End file.
